


Love is in the air

by theonemaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Challenge Response, M/M, Post-Canon, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eres un pocionista renombrado ya nada puede sorprenderte, a menos que tu hijo de trece años te dé a oler una poción que ponga tu vida patas arriba.</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Túnicas nuevas

_Londres. Breuvages Magiques de Malfoy. Oficina de Draco Malfoy. Verano de 2019._

—¿Amortensia? —repitió el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, Padre.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué necesitaría un Malfoy de trece años aprender a preparar Amortensia? Los demás deberían querer usarla en ti y no al revés, Scorpius Hyperion.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo. Era un pergamino oficial con el sello de Hogwarts y en él se explicaba el contenido del tercer curso de Pociones en esa institución. Resaltada dentro de un gran círculo de tinta negra estaba la palabra “Amortensia”

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió el chico, señalando la palabra con su dedo índice—. Aquí lo dice. A-mor-ten-sia. Lo exigen para este curso y quiero aprender a prepararla a la perfección antes de llegar al colegio. No permitiré que el chico Potter y la chica Weasley me sigan robando puntos de casa.

—Ya veo —respondió Draco, alzando el rostro completamente hacia su hijo—. ¿Y qué planeas? Ya sabes que estoy ocupado…

—Lo sé, Padre. Sólo necesito que me autorices para utilizar el laboratorio de pociones del piso de arriba, yo prepararé la poción y la traeré para que la evalúes. ¿Bien?

—Bien —accedió el mayor, volviendo a trabajar en la pila de pergaminos regada en su escritorio—. Prepara el maldito brebaje y terminemos con esto. Te ayudaré porque no puedo permitir que ningún Potter ni ninguna Weasley venzan a un Malfoy en Pociones. Sólo procura no hacer demasiado alboroto.

—Está bien, Padre —asintió el muchacho, saliendo de la estancia.

—Esos gryffindor y sus romanticismos. ¡La vieja Mcgonagall ha perdido los papeles y ahora enseña a niños de tercero a preparar filtros de amor! En mis tiempos al menos esperaban a que estuviéramos en sexto curso… —murmuró Draco para sí mismo, antes de volver a trabajar.

***

Luego de un par de horas Scorpius estaba de regreso en la oficina de su padre. La poción era excepcional, sin duda alguna el chico había heredado las habilidades de su progenitor. Draco tomó entre sus manos el frasco de vidrio que su hijo le entregaba, observándolo con semblante crítico.

—Está un poco opaca. Un gramo más de polvo de perlas arreglará eso. La textura y el color son ideales, aunque podrías aumentar el fuego dos grados durante los tres últimos minutos para convertir lo ideal en excepcional... Consistencia perfecta… ¿Hizo espirales grandes al hervir?

Scorpius asintió, expectante, mientras Draco continuaba su evaluación.

—Bien, Bien... Ahora la prueba final, el olfato. Hace más de veinte años que no huelo una, ¿sabes? Aquí tenemos un artefacto francés que comprueba su eficacia, pero por tratarse de ti y de tus notas haré una excepción. Sé que quizás huela al cabello de tu madre y otras dos ridiculeces románticas, así que vamos allá…

El hombre acercó el frasco a su nariz y aspiró, pero lo que olió no fue ni mucho menos lo que había imaginado. Lo que Draco olió, ni siquiera él mismo pudo reconocerlo. Parecía ser alguna especie de tela, un olor como a humareda y polvo, y una esencia fuerte de esas que se suele utilizar en los perfumes, que para colmo no eran su fuerte como pocionista.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó, retirando el frasco de su nariz y colocando el corcho—. Scorpius, no reconozco ninguno de los olores. ¿Seguro que agregaste suficiente Ginkgo para activar la memoria? Tendrás que hacerla de nuevo.

***

Scorpius preparó un total de cinco pociones, cada una mejor que la anterior, mejor incluso que las preparadas por los principales pocionistas de Draco. Todas con el mismo resultado, tres aromas que el hombre no alcanzaba reconocer. La sexta poción la preparó Draco junto a su hijo, utilizando todos los conocimientos del menor sumados a su experiencia. El resultado fue la mejor Amortensia jamás creada, al menos de la que el hombre tuviera conocimiento. E igual que las veces anteriores, los tres olores eran los mismos.

Frustrado, Draco llamó a su madre y a su esposa vía flu y las hizo venir a su oficina para comprobar la eficacia de las pociones. Astoria olió cada una, y reconoció en todas el aroma del jardín de su madre, el olor del cabello de su hijo y el perfume a base de lavanda de su esposo. Narcissa también se unió a la prueba, detectando el olor de su antigua habitación en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, el primer ramo de rosas obsequiado por su esposo durante el cortejo y la manta favorita de su hijo Draco en Malfoy Manor. Estaba más que claro que las pociones funcionaban. Lo que no estaba claro, era de donde provenían esos olores que le evocaban al rubio.

***

—Pero padre, mi túnica no está tan vieja. Y tampoco he crecido mucho este verano…

—Nada de eso, Scorpius. Ningún hijo mío irá por el mundo pareciendo un Weas… Ejem… Un mendigo. Te compraré túnicas nuevas, fin de la discusión.

Los Malfoy caminaron por el Callejón Diagon rumbo a la tienda de Madame Malkins. Astoria se entretuvo con algunas túnicas de gala y Draco se dirigió con su hijo hacia el fondo de la tienda. Al llegar, Madame Malkins les sonrió e hizo que Scorpius subiera a un escabel de madera.

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —preguntó bonachona, pasando la túnica nueva sobre los hombros del chico y logrando que el olor a tela flotara en el aire.

En el preciso instante en que el aroma golpeó sus sentidos, Draco sintió cómo los recuerdos invadían su mente en un torrente de olvidada información.

 

_—Hola —dijo Draco hacia el chico de cabellos azabache que acababan de colocar en un escabel a su lado. Su rostro le era vagamente familiar—. ¿También Hogwarts?_

_—Sí —respondió el chico._

 

Draco tuvo que sostenerse del marco de un espejo cercano para no caer. Había hallado el origen del primer olor de su Amortensia.

—¿Potter? —musitó alarmado.


	2. Estación de tren

_Londres. Estación King’s Cross. 1 de Septiembre de 2019_

Los Malfoy caminaban apresuradamente por la estación, llevando el equipaje de Scorpius. Faltaban diez minutos para la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts, por lo cual se podían notar indicios aquí y allá de magos y brujas en la misma situación que ellos, o al menos un ojo experto podría haberlo notado.

—Apresúrate, Scorpius. Si no te dejará el tren y tendrás que trabajar con tu padre todo el año escolar —decía una divertida Astoria a su hijo, mientras Draco empujaba el baúl del chico con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó el menor, en tono dramático—. ¿Nueve meses con Padre? Me haría preparar pociones de Amortensia hasta que mi varita se volviera color rosa. —Y acto seguido, echó a reír siendo imitado por su madre. Demás está decir que a Draco no le hizo ni pizca de gracia la mención de la endemoniada poción.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que los recuerdos lo habían pillado desprevenido en Madame Malkins. Draco se había pasado todo el viaje hasta casa sumido en sus pensamientos, devanándose los sesos en busca de una razón para que su Amortensia oliera a algo relacionado con Potter. Al día siguiente, pidió a Scorpius volver al laboratorio de _Breuvages Magiques_ a preparar una séptima poción. Puso como excusa que intentaba probar algo que se le había ocurrido, pero la verdad era que necesitaba oler de nuevo el brebaje, para cerciorarse de que su memoria no le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Deliberadamente colocó el triple de la cantidad necesaria de Ginkgo, la hierba activadora de memorias, en un intento desesperado de encontrar motivos que fueran más allá de su primera conversación con Potter. Cuando la poción estuvo preparada Draco la olió, evocando las mismas memorias que en la tienda de túnicas del callejón e incluso extendidas, pues pudo recordar con claridad todas y cada una de las palabras intercambiadas con aquel muchacho esmirriado y de pelo alborotado. El olor a tela que había percibido en la Amortensia pertenecía sin lugar a dudas al olor de las túnicas nuevas para ir a Hogwarts. Pero ¿por qué su Amortensia olía a tela? Draco aún no había dado con la respuesta. Y de paso, aún quedaban otros dos olores no identificados.

De vuelta en la estación King’s Cross, los Malfoy empujaban juntos el carrito con el baúl de Scorpius, dirigiéndose hacia la división entre los andenes nueve y diez. Atravesaron la barrera mágica y se encontraron de inmediato en el andén 9 y 3/4, que estaba a reventar. Draco se encaminó hacia el tren, seguido por Scorpius y Astoria, cuando la locomotora expidió una humareda espesa y un pitido, en señal del último llamado de abordaje. Draco quedó envuelto completamente por el humo y al disiparse un poco sus ojos vislumbraron a lo lejos una cabeza negro azabache, seguida por dos cabezas pelirrojas y dos castañas. Los Potter.

Inmediatamente, un vívido recuerdo asaltó su mente, paralizándolo en seco.

 

_De pie junto a su esposa, Draco sostuvo el hombro de su hijo firmemente, mientras le daba consejos acerca de su nueva vida como estudiante._

_—Y no creas nada de lo que te digan acerca de tu apellido. Eres un Malfoy y debes sentirte orgulloso —decía el rubio por enésima vez hacía su primogénito._

_—Sí, Padre. Ya lo sé. Puedes estar tranquilo —respondió el pequeño Scorpius, en tono resignado._

_—Bien. No olvides escribirnos luego de la selección._

_—Sí, Padre —repitió el chico._

_Draco sonrió orgulloso, apreciando el excepcional parecido de su hijo con él. Astoria, en cambio, adoptó una postura rígida y señaló con la cabeza hacia un punto a lo lejos._

_—¿No son esos los Potter?_

_El hombre alzó la vista y en efecto, allí estaban. Potter, Weasley y Granger, acompañados de sus respectivas familias. Al parecer una chica Weasley y un chico Potter comenzarían el primer año junto a su hijo. Draco captó un vistazo de Potter y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, asintió cortésmente, y se alejo con su familia rumbo al tren._

 

—Draco, querido, ¿ocurre algo?

La voz de Astoria lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Scorpius estaba ya de pie en la puerta del vagón, despidiéndose de su madre e intentando despedirse de su padre. Draco le dio un rápido abrazo a su hijo y le dejó partir con sus amigos, aún sorprendido por el recuerdo de hacía un momento. El tren comenzó a andar y Draco lo miró alejarse hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Aún aturdido buscó a Potter con la mirada y lo encontró a unos cuantos metros, conversando animadamente con Weasley y Granger. La Weasley menor ya no estaba con ellos y Draco sabía de buena fuente que entre Potter y ella ya no había nada. Al parecer la pelirroja prefirió su carrera como coach de las Holyhead Harpies a salvar su matrimonio, y sólo se veían para llevar y recoger del Expreso a los tres hijos que tenían en común. Por un segundo, un breve segundo, le pareció que Potter lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Decidió olvidarse de sus tontas percepciones y volvió a observar la salida del tren.

—¿Será posible…? ¡Maldito Potter! ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? —se preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de ver el punto donde la antigua locomotora había desaparecido.


	3. Sándalo ahumado

_Wiltshire. Malfoy’s Second Manor. Despacho de Draco. Verano de 2020_

 

A casi un año del incidente de la  Amortensia, la vida de Draco no podría ser más diferente. Después de Año Nuevo su esposa lo había abandonado alegando que el rubio ya no le prestaba atención “por estar obsesionado con esa maldita poción”. Al encontrarse Scorpius aún en Hogwarts, y con Malfoy’s Second Manor sólo para él, Draco había tenido el tiempo para pensar las cosas con cabeza fría.

Gracias a una infusión de Ginkgo, el pocionista había logrado recordar los olores de la Amortensia de su adolescencia: El rosal de su madre en Malfoy Manor, el olor del fuego bajo un caldero en clase de pociones, y extrañamente, el mismo olor a túnicas nuevas que encabezaba su lista actual. No había dudas, antes y ahora su Amortensia se relacionaba con Potter, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

—Padre, saldré con Albus. ¿Está bien?

Draco alzó la vista de su escritorio, dedicándole a su hijo una mirada severa.

—¿Podrías repetirme cómo fue que te hiciste tan amigo de ese Potter?

—Oh, vamos, Padre. No contaré de nuevo esa historia. Al, es un buen chico, y es sangre pura y todo eso. ¿Puedo?

—¿Puedo evitarlo? —preguntó el hombre, resignado.

—No —reconoció el joven, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Está bien, ve. Pero quiero que estés aquí para la cena.

—Trato hecho —respondió Scorpius, saliendo rápidamente del despacho y cerrando la puerta, por lo que Draco volvió a trabajar en la acostumbrada pila de pergaminos.

Luego de un momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero Draco no alzó la cabeza. Sabía que el único en la casa aparte de él era su hijo, así que no tenía caso perder el hilo de su tarea.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Scorpius? —preguntó con la mirada aún baja— ¿Olvidaste decirme otra cosa de tu maravilloso nuevo mejor amigo Potter?

—Mide tus palabras, Malfoy. Es mi hijo de quién hablas.

Inmediatamente, Draco alzó la vista para encontrar en el umbral a aquel hombre de cabellos azabache y mirada esmeralda que de vez en cuando poblaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Potter? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sin poder creer lo que veía. Los pergaminos quedaron definitivamente olvidados bajo sus manos—. No me digas que ahora te dedicas a invadir propiedad privada.

—Vine a traer a Albus —dijo con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose a una de las sillas frente al escritorio—. Los chicos acaban de irse, pero yo me quedé porque _necesito_ hablar contigo.

Algo en la actitud de Potter puso en alerta al rubio. Había algo diferente en su mirada, pero Draco no supo decir que era.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber de qué?

—¿Te suena la palabra “Amortensia”?

Draco contuvo una mueca de sorpresa ante la pregunta y se levantó de su asiento. ¿Qué hacía Potter en su casa y por qué mencionaba justo _esa_ poción?

—Por supuesto que me suena, Potter. Me dedico a fabricar pociones. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Súbitamente, Harry se levantó y rodeo el escritorio, colocando una mano sobre este y acercando su rostro hacia un cada vez más desconcertado rubio.

—Yo creo que sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Oliste Amortensia y te recordó a mí ¿no es cierto? —inquirió el ojiverde acercándose aún más, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

—Potter, ¿pero qué demo…? —el rubio no fue capaz de terminar, pues una esencia fuerte inundó sus sentidos, atontándolo por un instante, haciéndolo recordar.

 

_Draco se aferraba a la espalda del moreno con inusitada fuerza. No quería caer de la escoba y morir como su amigo Crabbe. No quería soltar su única oportunidad de salir de ese infierno. Y sin embargo, entre toda su desesperación, Draco pudo percibir una esencia embriagadora. Algo fuerte y amaderado, probablemente el perfume de Potter._

 

—Por Salazar bendito… —murmuró Draco, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—¿También lo recordaste? —preguntó el moreno.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Potter?

—El último aroma… Draco, ¿lo has recordado tú también?

—Yo… Espera un minuto. ¿Cómo sabes lo de la Amortensia?

Un leve sonrojo matizó las mejillas del moreno, lo cual no concordaba del todo con su maniobra de acercamiento y acecho.

—Albus y Scorpius. Sólo dijeron que tu Amortensia olía a tela, humo y polvo, y un tipo de perfume, pero eso fue todo lo que necesité saber para querer contactarte. Y es que… Mi propia Amortensia huele exactamente igual... Huele así desde hace muchos años.

—Oh… —masculló Draco, aún aturdido—. ¿Madame Malkins, el andén y la sala de menesteres?

Harry asintió y Draco sintió su estómago encogerse.

—Cuando me acerqué a ti hace un momento recordé el origen del último aroma. Es tu perfume… Tú hueles a lavanda, Draco.

—Potter, yo…

Las últimas palabras de Draco no llegaron a formarse, pues el moreno se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había pegado a la pared. El verde y el plata se contemplaron unos segundos, diciéndose con miradas lo que no podía ser descrito con palabras. Y luego de un instante, sin saber quién de los dos tomó la iniciativa, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, entregándose a lo que aparentemente estaba escrito en todos sus sentidos.

***

Un par de horas después, Draco y Harry yacían recostados en el sofá de cuero del despacho, con una manta conjurada encima de ellos y un poco adormecidos. Draco estaba delante y Harry lo abrazaba por la espalda, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel inmaculada de su cuello y hombros. Todo el cuadro parecía verdaderamente irreal, pero a la vez se sentía extremadamente correcto.

Y fue así, en esa extraña situación, cuando el dichoso nombre de la misteriosa esencia apareció en la mente del rubio.

— _Sándalo_ … —murmuró adormilado.

—¿Uhmm? —preguntó el moreno detrás de él.

—Potter, tú… hueles a sándalo…

Y sin decir más, Draco Malfoy, el famoso pocionista, cayó profundamente dormido.

 

**FIN**


End file.
